Jaime Reyes (Earth 1)
Season 10 Episode 18: |death= }} Jaime Reyes is Blue Beetle, a teenage boy who came upon alien technology in the form of a blue scarab and chose to use his power to fight crime. Season 10 Jaime was almost run over by a Kord Industries car but, saved him. This was Booster Gold's first save in . The blue scarab that was on car found it's way into Jaime's backpack. Jaime is later seen with his friends and a can of soda explodes in his face. His peers laugh at him and ridicule him. witnessed this and encouraged Jaime to stand up and refuse to be pushed around. However Jaime was still ridiculed. As he walked away, the scarab began to take control of his body in an alley. He went to Booster Gold for help, but Booster Gold claimed he was too busy. Later on, the blue scarab took full control of Jaime and wreaked havoc among the city. The armor attacked the studio in which Booster Gold was working. Meanwhile, Jaime struggled for control. Eventually, the armor had Booster Gold in a choke hold. Booster Gold told Jaime the suit didn't make the hero and encouraged him to take control. Jaime overtook the scarab and took control of the suit. Jaime talked with Lois and about the scarab. Ted said they could remove it, but Jaime refused saying he wanted to learn to use its power and become a hero like Booster. Later, Booster Gold decided to take Jaime as his protege after a talk with and asked Lois to interview Jaime. Physical Appearance Jaime Reyes is a timid, shy boy who, at first, lacked the confidence to stand up for himself. He has a crew cut and is somewhat short. Jaime accidentally stumbled upon alien technology and later merged with it which gave him the ability to transform into an armored being with a beetle like appearance. His body was automatically covered in a large, bulky, blue and black metallic armor with two beetle-like horns protruding from his back that conduct electricity. His face was completely covered by a menacing looking helmet with glowing yellow eyes. Jaime transformed unwillingly the first time, but thanks to , was able to overcome the scarab and transform back out of his own will power. Personality Jaime was a mild-mannered adolescent. He was a very shy, timid boy before he was merged with blue scarab. He was often picked on by his peers and he failed to stand up to them. After he was merged with the blue scarab, he became more heroic. He acted in a manner similar to Clark when he attended . The Scarab A technology-based, blue beetle crawled inside his backpack and later fused with Jaime, bonding to his body, giving him superhuman powers and abilities. At first, he couldn't control it, instead the armor worked on its own accord. But sometime later, during a conversation he had with his hero - - he managed to take control over the suit. When the scientists told him that they could take it off his hands, he told them that he wants to keep it so he can use it help people like Booster Gold did, but Booster Gold told him that he didn't need a suit or superpowers to be a hero. Powers and Abilities Jaime alone has no superpowers but, while merged with the scarab, develops extraordinary abilities including: *'Energy Projection': Jaime could project powerful energy beams from his hands capable of leveling an entire set while he was fused with a piece of alien technology. *'Super Strength': Jaime is stronger than as he was able to overpower and put him in a choke hold for an extended amount of time before letting go. *'Enhanced speed': He was able to deflect a blast from Booster Gold and put him in a choke hold before he could land a blow. *'Super Durability': Jaime's alien suit armor is durable enough to be blasted 50 feet into the air and land 90 feet away without any damage to Jaime or the suit, but it did cause pain to him. Appearances Notes * Jaime is the fifth member of the Teen Titans from the comics to appear in Smallville, the first four being , , , and . * In the comics, two people hold the mantle of Blue Beetle before Jaime. In the Smallville universe, Dan Garrett is a researcher at Kord Industries who briefly bonds to the scarab, kills three people, then dies when the scarab is removed. is the CEO of , which "owns" the scarab device, but Ted does not bond to it himself. * Jaime's name is pronounced as "Haime", being that he is of Hispanic descent. * Jaime is the only "guest hero" never to discover 's secret. * In the comics, while the Scarab has a habit of doing making Jaime do things without his approval, the Scarab never does it out of malicious intent. Instead the relationship it shares with Jaime is primarily a friendly one, although at times annoying on both parts. * In the comics. Jamie's suit is slimmer and is shown to have an opening for his mouth unlike the show where it is bulkier and the face is completely closed. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Unfaithful DC Comics Characters